songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supervision Song Contest 8
|Row 6 title = Date |Row 6 info = '''Semi Finals: October 25-26th 2014 Grand Final: TBA |Row 7 title = Opening act |Row 7 info = SF1: Foxes - "Let Go For Tonight" SF2: Little Mix - "Salute" SF3: Neon Jungle - "Louder" Grand Final: Rixton - "Me and My Broken Heart" |Row 8 title = Interval act |Row 8 info = SF1: Foxes - "Holding Onto Heaven" SF2: Cher Lloyd - "Sirens" SF3: Chlöe Howl - "Disappointed" Grand Final: Charli XCX - Boom Clap |Row 9 title = Winner |Row 9 info = Mika Newton "Come Out and Play" |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 7 file:Eurovision Heart.png 9 ►}}'' SVSC #8 is the eighth edition of the Supervision Song Contest which will be held in London, , since the country won last edition by Rixton and "Me and My Broken Heart". The edition is open for submissions for confirming countries. The edition follows the exact type of rule like in last edition, where the winner of the last edition hosts several contents him-/herself for what brings the contest to its own formular. With a logo, a slogan and with features of the presenters, as well as announcing the host city and its venue! Support banners are to be a new feature for this edition, making it the contest's first edition to be having that. Host City, Venue and the Presenters The capital of and the , London, was internally selected by its free schedule of planning hosting the edition of this contest and to make out a great show. It is the most populous city in the with a metropolitan area of over 13 million inhabitants. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth-or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. The O2, visually typeset in branding as The O₂, is a large entertainment district on the Greenwich peninsula in South East London, England, including an indoor arena, a music club, a Cineworld cinema, an exhibition space, piazzas, bars and restaurants. It was built largely within the former Millennium Dome, a large dome-shaped building built to house an exhibition celebrating the turn of the third millennium; as such, The Dome remains a name in common usage for the venue. Presenters were finally registered to be created in the concept of 1 man-1 woman. The hosts for this edition are going to be Fearne Cotton and Dermot O'Leary. Participating Countries Semi Final 1 and vote in this Semi Final. Semi Final 2 votes in this Semi Final. Semi Final 3 and vote in this Semi Final. Grand Final The Big 5 being the (the host), , , and made their draw the same given moment when the announcement for the running order draw of the Semi Finals was done. Information about the taken countries TBA